


Leaping Before He Looks

by craple



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, Impulse is shit at controlling his impulse, M/M, Pre-Slash, THUS WHY HIS NAME IS IMPULSE, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa is Catwoman (with the whip and the tight suit and the goggles, <i>oh the goggles</i>). Scott is Robin. Stiles is Impulse - who can't control his impulse around Superboy. Talia, the Wonder Woman she is - like, she really <i>is</i> Wonder Woman - finds the whole thing amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaping Before He Looks

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl;lkjhgfdsa what the ever loving fuck, okay. and 'Talia' is the name of derek's mother, found it on ohnotheydidn't site. this is embarrassing and stupid and why did i even upload this ohmfg.  
> i think someone made a fic like this a few months back? i mean, not the same, no, but someone made like flash kid/nightwing fic, which is awesome, seriously, i laughed so hard reading it, but just saying: not copy. the idea of impulse and robing and catwoman belong to DCU, and teen wolf to the awesome Jeff Davis. so. enjoy :)

There are times when Melissa is a hundred percent sure that Stiles is – well, _Stiles_. Except the bar of Stiles- _ism_ rises a tad bit too much, possibly from thirty to three fucking hundred three, and Stiles talks as fast as he runs across the world in a matter of two point half seconds.

Honestly, she cannot even fathom _how_ in the seven hells did Scott manage to _‘tame’_ Stiles into humanity, shouldering the burden that is the label of being Scott’s best friend in the world. There is an honest to god album of the things, to be precise, _pranks_ they’ve done in the past five years; they are far worse than _Jester_ himself.

Actually, the possibility of Stiles befriending the Jester, or _might_ be the Jester himself is close to fifty percent. Not that Melissa is going to tell The Flash that, of course. The poor man might get a heart-attack the second she voices her suspicion, and she’d rather not he dies of something so _surreal_.

But sometimes – sometimes she truly wishes Stiles and Scott are _not_ friends, to prevent something like _this_ to happen – _this_ being Talia and her son Derek crossing their arms in an eerily similar manner she supposes is intended to be intimidating.

From here it looks really kind of stupid. Or, you know, _stupidly attractive_.

Melissa slaps the back of Stiles’ head with her whip when the boy cackles, a bit too loud, behind his hands.

Scott simply looks at her apologetically, all puppy-eyes and sad-pouted-lips that makes her want to cuddle him close and do something stupid, for example, nuzzling her nose against his hair and coo ‘Who’s a good boy, who’s a good boy, Scott it is!’ before reminding herself that he is her _son_ and not one of their pets.

It is rather hard to keep that thought in mind, these days.

Melissa plasters a smile on her face – the charming pretty one, the one Scott’s father always uses when he wants something from a pretty Aristocrat, men or women – pushes the black sleek Camaro toward the Hales with the tip of her boots.

Derek Hale does not look impressed. Melissa glares down at Stiles.

“How should I know it was Superboy’s car?!” whines Stiles exasperatedly, hands flailing as he shoots these adorable, angry-pouting face at the other boy. “I mean, I do know he owns a Camaro – it is a very sexy car, very fitting of his image, I am sure – but I didn’t know it’s _this_ one!” he gestures at the car, wildly, the usual Stiles-ish, and Derek Hale _flushes_ ; from the tip of his ears down to his chest _and beyond_.

Talia’s shark-like grin is a promise, of, _something_. Scott fidgets and tries to make himself look smaller, beside her, and Melissa sighs and pinches Stiles’ cheek.

“If your sole purpose is not to irritate Derek further – like you have done so in the past few weeks – then why would you steal the Camaro, Stiles? It’s not like you can’t _buy_ it, can you?” the Flash family is pretty loaded, Melissa is sure.

Behind her, Scott snickers and Stiles fidgets. But he looks across determinedly at Derek, puffs up his chest as he proclaims: “Because I want to court Superboy, of course!”

Talia, bless her heart, does not fall over and laugh. Derek Hale looks like he might swoon from the sheer manliness Stiles possesses whilst Scott fake-retches near her boots.

Melissa wants to die. “… By stealing a Camaro, you are courting Superboy.” She states flatly.

Stiles nods like everything makes sense. “Yes. Father says that when you are courting someone, you shan’t give him or her something more expensive or cheaper than what he has.” Stiles exclaims. “Uncle Peter says that if I get Derek another Camaro, then Derek will fulfill my needs!” he tells Melissa, cheerfully, and oh, Scott’s batarang looks exceptionally tempting to slash her throat with from this distance.

Derek makes a choked-off noise across the room. The smug look on Stiles’ face doesn’t disappear as he beams at Derek brightly.

“Ah well, if that’s what this is all about. I told you he likes you back.” Talia says, to Derek to be precise, and Melissa is torn between worrying about the state of her sanity or the condition of the raw meat she left on the kitchen counter when Wonder Woman called her an hour ago.

Melissa clears her throat. “Our deepest apology, Wonder Woman. Stiles will make sure this doesn’t happen again,” she says. Stiles manages to look down at his shoes guiltily at least, so he is spared from the pain of her pets’ claw on his skin when she sic them to him later, at home.

“Oh no, I’m sure they both have something to talk about, don’t you, sweetheart?” Talia quips coyly as Derek shifts and looks at Stiles with this longing face similar to Scott every time Isaac Lahey, the Red Arrow passes by. Melissa ignores the upward twitch of her lips and the fondness that blooms within.

“It’s been a while since the last time we went out for dinner, hasn’t it? What do you say, Catwoman? I bet our Nightwing is hungry too, isn’t he?” Scott makes a noncommittal sound of agreement. Melissa will have to remind the Batman to use his words more, least their child turn into a caveman of sorts.

“And wine,” she says, watching as Impulse tackles Superboy (thankfully) behind the Camaro, out of prying eyes, then proceeds to suck the life out of him through – wherever it is he’s kissing that makes this disturbing wet noises.

“And wine,” Talia agrees, and ushers them out of the house.

\--

The Flash finds his son later on, completely naked, on top of a very flustered Derek Hale on the back seat of the Camaro.

Talia is not pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from Bart Allen's wiki page xD


End file.
